


Sock

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Joke Fic, Sock Puppet Larry, this is technically treebros but there is NO way I'm putting that in their tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: Evan meets Connor's parents.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Sock

“We’re here!” Connor called as he walked in his front door, Evan trailing behind him. 

Cynthia came out of the kitchen, smiling brightly. “Oh, Evan, hello! I’ve heard so much about you.” She said, causing Connor to shush her bashfully. Cynthia extended her left hand to shake Evan’s.

Evan shook her hand. He felt a nervous pit in his stomach, desperate to make a good impression, but she seemed sweet enough. 

“I’m Cynthia, it’s so nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Larry.”

Evan looked over Cynthia’s shoulder to search for the source of that other voice. He glanced back at Connor, confused that he didn’t see anyone else. When he let his gaze go back to Cynthia, he noticed a sock on her right hand. It had its very own little tie and everything. 

“Oh, um, hello.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Evan.” It looked like Cynthia was just moving her hand, but the voice was definitely not her own. 

Evan was at a loss for words. Connor seemed to notice his anxiety and took Evan’s hand. “We’ll be in my room. Call us when dinner’s ready.” Connor stated before walking Evan up the stairs.

Evan turned to him once they were in his room. “Connor, what - why - why didn’t you tell me about that?” He questioned.

“About what?” He scrunched up his eyebrows.

“About your dad?” Evan thought it was obvious what was wrong, but Connor didn’t understand what the issue was.

“Actually, I  _ have _ told you that he can be an ass. But he was being nice?”

Evan shook his head. “No, he’s - He’s a  _ sock _ ! Is that your step dad, or…?”

“No,” Connor stated. “He’s my dad. Zoe’s too.”

“So you’re part sock?”

“Can you not tell?”

Evan shook his head again. 

“Feel my hair.” Connor said, so Evan did so, running a hand over Connor’s hair.

“‘S soft.” He mumbled.

“And thick.”

“Yeah?”   


  
“Yeah. It’s yarn.” Connor said casually. Evan blinked at him. 

“Oh….” Evan cleared his throat. “So. Your - your dad’s a sock. That’s - no, that’s cool. Yeah.” He was still sort of processing this when there was a knock on the door.

Cynthia peeked her head in. “Boys, dinner is ready.” She said with a smile before closing the door again. Evan idly wondered if Larry had been with her that time. 

Evan let out a sigh and followed Connor downstairs, ready to have one of the weirdest dinners of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TCP and specifically Nicoline for this idea. <3 Terrible.


End file.
